


The King and the Assassin

by Hclxs



Series: Dialogues [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dialogue-Only, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Married Life, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Iron Man 1, Strike Team Delta, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Lives, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: Conversations in no specific order.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Dialogues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802455
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The King and the Assassin

"Natasha."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was about to say."

"Yes, I do."

"What was it?"

"You were going to ask me to marry you."

"That wasn't what I was going to say but now that _you_ mention it I will ask."

"T'Challa. Stop."

"We're not getting any younger."

"I'm only twenty-one and you're twenty-three, we are young."

"Marry me."

"No."

"Marry me."

"Oh, so you're asking now. Is that all you wanted."

"T'Challa."

"Did you think I'd say no?"

"T'Challa!"

"Yes."

\----

"Where are you?"

"Budapest, it's pretty at least."

"Why are you in Budapest?"

"Human trafficking ring."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay."

"Nat,"

"I'm okay, I promise. I have Clint with me."

"Is that supposed to make me fell better?"

"He has my back."

"The stories you tell me about him make me feel less confident about that."

"He's a good guy and a good agent, he has my back. Always. You worry to much."

"I always worry."

"I know. I need to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

\----

"Clint said you almost blew yourself up."

"So, you met Clint."

"That is not what this conversation is about. You almost died. Stop laughing."

"Do you like Clint now that you met him?"

"He's very strange. Stop changing the conversation."

"Well, it wasn't my fault."

"Then who's was it?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh, my love."

"Shut up."

\----

"Have you spoken to Clint?"

"I've tried, he still isn't speaking."

"He'll come around. 

"I don't think so. Not this time. I tried playing both sides and I messed up."

"You were doing what you thought was right."

"And to Clint I choose you over everything and everyone else."

"He'll come around."

"What if he doesn't?"

"What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"We got into a fight. He didn't come around."

"It's okay. People leave and nothing last forever."

"Tasha, my love."

"I'll be okay. You, my love, are all I need."

\----

"Steve is on his way with Wanda, Sam, Vision, Rhodey and Bruce."

"He's back? Wait, he's the hulk right?"

"Yeah, apparently he was in space and Thor found him."

"Didn't he have a crush on you?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"I am not sure if this is the right decision."

"I can't answer that for you, all I can do is help you make that decision and stand by you."

"And that, my love, is enough."

\----

"You look beautiful."

"You always say that."

"Because you always look beautiful and this is the first time I can say it as your husband."

"Oh my god. Sap."

"You love it.

"Yeah."

\----

"Did you find Clint?"

"No, Laura and the kids are gone and some of his stuff."

"He'll be okay, he just needs time."

"We got lucky."

"We did."

"He took his sword."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Before Hawkeye he was Ronin."

So, it's a not a good thing."

"No, it's not."

"I found Clint."

"You don't sound happy about that."

He tried to stab me."

\----

"I forgot to tell you, but tomorrow I take on the mantle of the Black Panther."

"You forgot to tell me?"

"I, uh, well not really."

"I'm kidding, I'm proud of you."

\----

"You really think this will work?"

"I don't know but we have to try something."

"But time travel?"

"Aliens and gods exist but you stop at time travel?"

"You don't?"

"I haven't spoken to my best friend in almost five years so and he's now replaced by a women who shots blast from her hands, a blue alien and a talking raccoon, so no."

\----

"You are a fighter."

"Did you doubt me?"

"Never, but that doesn't mean I didn't worry."

"You worry to much."

"You were in a battle against aliens. Aliens exist. I worry the right amount."

"Which is one of the many reasons I love you."

\----

"I think we both know who it has to be."

"I think we mean different people."

"T'Challa..."

"We can go back try something else."

"Try what? We need the stone."

"I can't loose you too."

"And when this works everyone will be back. It has to be me. I'm the logical play."

"Damnit Nat."

"Let me go."

"No, we can still figure this out."

"T'Challa, it'll be okay. Let me go."

"No."

"It's okay."

\----

"I love you. 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life and I'm tired, okay?


End file.
